


Caffeinated

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit love of coffee, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT6, Past Risingwood, Romance, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: A coffee shop AU wherein Ryan is a talented barista working in a tiny cafe and is simultaneously hit on by five gorgeous customers





	1. Percolate

5:00am

Ryan felt an odd pep in his step, a bouncing excitement that kept him light on his toes. As he unlocked the back door of the shop, a surge of delight coursed through his body. The best part of the day; having the entire café all to himself. Lindsay would come in roughly half an hour later to open the register and stock the front (though Ryan often did it for her, knowing she wasn't a morning person).  
He was usually rather upbeat, regardless of having to be awake so early. He preferred his morning shifts more often than not. The fresh smell of ground coffee suited his nose better than the stale aroma that came with night shifts. Plus, there was an odd delight in seeing his own craft shake warmth and attention into sleepy customers.  
Giving his various glasses and pitchers a rinse, Ryan pulled on his apron and began the day. He brewed himself a doppio, adding enough sugar to buffer the bitter tang, and threw it back like a shot. Caffeine and heat pooled in his gut, making him giggle gleefully.  
"Mornin'!" A voice called from the back.  
Lindsay shuffled into the front, clocking herself in with a yawn. Her brilliant blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and the sleeves of her hoodie hung well past her fingertips.  
"Morning, Lindsay," Ryan chirruped, handing her an iced caramel macchiato (she preferred her morning drinks to be iced since Ryan ran the store extra hot before they opened). "Sleep well?"  
"You fuckin' kidding me?" She stifled a yawn with a sip of her drink. A delighted moan reverberated within her chest. "I was up studying until like. 1am."  
"I didn't know becoming a teacher needed so much studying." Ryan busied himself by folding and refolding a hand towel. "Do teachers get teacher textbooks?"  
"Maybe? I don't-- Jesus Christ, Ry, why are you so damned hyper?"  
"I dunno!" Ryan replied, on the verge of jogging in place. He hopped from foot to foot, reaching behind Lindsay to grab at the merchandise rack. "We just got a new blend, that's exciting! I've been dying for a nice Sumatran."  
"That sounds horribly dirty," Lindsay snorted. She reached into the back counter, pulling out a croissant and popping it into the oven. "What the hell does it even matter?"  
For a moment, a flash of disappointment crossed Ryan's face. He inhaled, raising his hand slightly, only for Lindsay to shake her head and smile.  
"Sorry, I know it's your thing and your passion and all that, I'm just reeeal tired."  
"We could call up Matt if you want, ask if he can take your shift--"  
"Nah, he's probably comatose right now anyways."  
"Mica?"  
"She's supposed to be weekends only, I don't wanna fuck up her schedule."  
Ryan pursed his lips, rubbing at his jaw. He glanced over at the register. 5:38am.  
"Can you make it to 1pm?" Ryan thought aloud.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well that's when it dies down-- you could take off and I'll man the register until Jon and Matt arrive."  
Lindsay fanned herself playfully, miming tears.  
"You'd do that for me, Ry-man?"  
"Only if you don't call me Ry-man."  
"Deal."

 

6:00am

The first customer of the day was almost always a doozy. They were usually so beyond exhaustion, they resembled a zombie. Most of the clientele was like that until about 10am.  
The front door chimed, swinging open and letting in a gentle gust of cool Austin morning air.  
"Good morning!"  
Ryan looked up from his work, eyes widening slightly. The first customer today was in no way the usual. He had a sunny disposition that matched his equally warm ginger hair. Laugh lines crinkled in the lamplight and his smile seemed to stretch on forever despite being partially hidden by a glorious beard. As he stepped closer, Ryan could detect the delicate scent of soil and something gentler and delicate, possibly floral.  
"Mornin'," Lindsay managed, flashing him a tired smile. "How can I help you?"  
"I get where you're comin' from," The man chuckled, rooting around for his wallet. He peered over Lindsay's shoulder, eyeing the ready made brews. "I'll take the medium roast, please, two sugars, two creams."  
Lindsay jotted it down onto a cup, nodding as she mumbled to herself.  
"Can I have a name?"  
"Aren't I the only one here?" The man beamed. He was like a dazzling star in the misty morning haze. "Jack's fine, thank you."  
He paid Lindsay then wandered down the counter to Ryan's station. He didn't stare directly at the barista but did manage to watch him work without a judgmental stare. Ryan's hands were fast and precise, quickly measuring out the sugar and cream and adding it to the coffee. He didn't fill it all the way, tamping down a lid, sliding on a sleeve, and pushing it across the counter.  
"For you." He tilted his chin downward, gesturing toward the drink.  
"Thank you, ah, James." The man, probably named Jack, replied.  
Ryan paled for a moment, only to look down at his chest and suddenly remember he was wearing a nametag. It was old, the very first one he'd ever had, and still never had the wherewithal to change.  
Before Ryan could correct him, Jack took a sip of his drink, smacking his lips delightedly.  
"That's a fine ass cup of coffee," He thought aloud. "Guess I'll be back for more!"  
With that, Jack offered both employees a fond wave and left, leaving behind the soothing smell of dirt and lovingly roasted coffee.

6:30am

The rush had started, as it always did, as a sluggish trickle. While there wasn't a line yet, as soon as Ryan finished a drink, someone else dragged themself inside and mumbled out an order. So far, no one had the energy to rival that of Jack.  
"Morning!"  
The bell chimed again. A voice Ryan didn't recognize. He looked up, amazed to find a man who looked closer to Lindsay's age. Everyone else shuffling around the cafe had been the older business crowd. Seeing such a young face at this hour was an oddity. Strike two.  
"Yeah, I'll take a medium latte, plain," The young man announced, probably a might too loud for the early morning shift. "No fancy syrup flavor seasonal shit, just coffee and milk."  
Lindsay nodded numbly. Even with a caramel macchiato and a croissant, she usually wasn't fully awake until 9am.  
"Name?"  
"Jones."  
He paid then slid over, shouldering a duffle bag. Ryan watched, his hands having a mind of his own as he steamed the milk and began brewing the single shot of espresso. His gaze snagged on the man's curly hair, his baggy jeans, the whistle hanging from his neck. Across the side of the duffle were the words "AUSTIN HIGH SCHOOL".  
"Can I help you, pal?"  
Ryan blinked rapidly, rousing himself. He'd been caught.  
"Hm? Oh, just. Admiring that bag. Doesn't seem like something they'd give students."  
"Because I'm not a fuckin' student, I'm a teacher."  
Ryan swallowed thickly. He hands moved faster and he gave the latte an experimental swirl. Lightly frothed milk settled at the top, hot and creamy. Slapping on a lid and hurriedly slipping on a sleeve, he scooted the drink across the counter, avoiding eye contact.  
"Medium latte, plain." Ryan recited.  
'Jones' took the drink and left, muttering a quiet "thank you" before he was out of earshot.

7:00am

As per usual, despite having been open for only an hour and being perfectly alert and awake, Ryan had already injured himself.  
He finished up his current drink-- a large peppermint mocha, chocolate drizzle, extra hot-- and quickly dashed to the back to run cold water across his hand. Thankfully, it wasn't his dominant, and a makeshift cold compress soothed the pain. When Ryan returned, immediately jumping onto the next drink-- small pumpkin spice latte with whip-- Lindsay flashed him a sympathetic smile.  
"You okay, Ry?" She asked, pulling a chocolate cookie from the case and bagging it.  
"Yeah, I've had much worse." He replied, shaking his hand in an attempt to forcefully whip off the pain.  
"Mornin', luvs!"  
Ryan's face scrunched up as another wave of manageable yet annoying pain washed over his hand. He looked over towards the register, taking in the lanky youth leaning against the counter. A pair of aviator shades barely maintained a haphazard mop of golden brown hair. He was wearing a button up shirt that sported an almost dangerously purple hue and toted a camera bag.  
"Mornin'," Lindsay drawled. "How can I help you?"  
The man looked over the menu for a long moment. He opened his mouth a few times, only to close it and shake his head. Suddenly, he looked down the counter and locked eyes with Ryan, sharp green meeting deep blue.  
"Anything the barista recommends, medium, please!" He beamed, slapping down a ten dollar bill.  
Ryan pursed his lips, taking a second to give the man a proper once over.  
"How about... Medium cinnamon maple latte with cream instead of milk?"  
"Aye, aye," The man playfully shot Ryan a mock finger gun salute before grabbing a chocolate bar off of the merchandise stand. "This too, please. Name's Gavin for the drink."  
Lindsay hurriedly scribbled down his order before passing it to Ryan. They exchanged cash, easily moving for Lindsay to take the next customer and the man to shimmy his way down the counter.  
"So why that drink?"  
Ryan allowed himself a small smile, pumping two shots of maple syrup and one shot of cinnamon syrup into Gavin's cup. Bending down to fish out a new carton of cream, he thought for a moment.  
"It's my favorite drink actually," Ryan explained. "'S what I make myself on especially cold mornings. The heat warms you up but the maple and cinnamon add a special kick."  
"Is that right?" Gavin leaned against the counter, unabashedly watching Ryan work. "Well, excellent reasoning, I trust it'll be delicious."  
Lo and behold, Ryan finished up the drink and passed it to Gavin, who took a catious sip before loudly voicing his delight.  
"God DAMN, that's scrumptious!" He giggled, placing down his drink to fish into his wallet. He rolled up a five dollar bill and tucked it into the tip jar. "You bet I'll be here tomorrow, same time, for somethin' new!"  
"I'll start brainstormin' now then!" Ryan called after him, watching him leave with a satisfied smile.  
Lindsay shot him a knowing smirk.

8:00am

 

The rush had picked up enough to warrant Ryan busting out his trusty hair band. He slipped it onto his head and pushed it back, hoping to tame every tawny flyaway lock.  
Drink after drink was called, then promptly made. His hands were a blur, frothing milk, pulling syrup, drawing shots, restocking the drip brew. He and Lindsay worked in tandem, order, prep, order, prep, and the morning seemed to fly by.  
In a brief passing of quiet, the door chimed and with it came an exasperated whine. In stumbled a man dressed to the nines, yet looking significantly rumpled.  
"I'll take whatever you've got that's strong," He croaked, smacking the counter. A credit card seemed to magically appear under his palm. "How many shots of espresso can you fit in one cup?"  
"Are we talking strong in terms of caffeine or strong in terms of power?" Ryan spoke up, not even looking up from his work.  
"Both?"  
"You like vodka and Frangelico?"  
"... Yeah, sure."  
"You know what a Snow Cap is?"  
The man's brow quirked, his nose wrinkling in thought. When his face relaxed, he managed a sly smile.  
"Make me one?"  
Ryan ducked to fetch both the Frangelico and vodka from way back in the mini fridge. As he measured out the cold brew coffee, he plucked a cup from the stack and hastily scribbled down the order.  
"Ring it up as a trippio with two pumps of syrup," Ryan muttered to Lindsay. "Make sure we don't overcharge mister...?"  
"Ramsey. Geoffrey Ramsey."  
Ryan nodded, practically skipping back to his station. There was an extra flair in his movements as he poured the cold brew into the cup, adding the vodka and Frangelico simultaneously. Giving it a quick swirl, he added a dollop of whipped cream and dusted the top with a sharp smack of nutmeg.  
"Enjoy." Ryan chirped, sliding the drink across the counter.  
Geoffrey took a sip. His knees dipped and he threw his head back, letting out a satisfied groan.  
"Fuck, buddy, you're my goddamned hero!" He sang, taking a deeper draw from his cup. "I oughta hire you for private occaisions, ah, James."  
Ryan was too flattered to correct his name, simply raising his eyebrows and smiling coyly.  
"I'll have to keep that in mind, Mr.Ramsey."  
Geoffrey shook his head. He strode backwards, only to offer the duo a playful salute, before leaving.  
"Why the fuck do you have alcohol?!" Lindsay hissed under her breath once the door closed. "You don't even drink!! And why haven't you been sharing that shit with me!?"  
"No," Ryan paused to lick at a stray drop of Frangelico that dribbled down his finger. He scowled reflexively. "But I do love to experiment."

1:30pm

 

True to his word, Ryan managed the whole front of house to let Lindsay leave early and get some rest. It wouldn't be an issue anyways. The customers for the next hour or two were never in a rush and the barista made his drinks so speedily, it was never an issue.  
"Afternoon!"  
Ryan looked up from the POS, smiling quickly. The man who ambled in was short, incredibly so, but built like a tank. He walked with an air of pride that made something stir deep within Ryan's chest.  
"Afternoon," Ryan drawled, twirling a Sharpie between his fingers. "What can I do ya for?"  
"I have a weird request."  
Ryan perked up, cocking his hip against the counter. He loved nothing more than a challenge.  
"I try this at every coffee shop I go to and so far," The man shrugged, looking legitimately downtrodden. "No one's been able to do me right."  
"Lay it on me, then."  
"Could you make the coffee version of a Boston Creme pie?"  
Immediately, dozens of different recipes cropped up in Ryan's mind. He sorted through them, throwing out certain ingredients and adding in others. With an excited grin, he scribbled the order onto a cup and rang it up, discretely adding a discount (to thank the man for the challenge).  
"I'll have it for you in a second. Can I have a name?"  
"Lil' J."  
Ryan sprung to life, skidding across the mats. He brewed up two shots of a darker roast espresso, fetching his finest stash of chocolate syrup. Once the coffee was done, he mixed it with a few pumps of chocolatey goodness, then added a generous helping of hot, steamy, frothed milk. A hearty dash of condensed milk, along with a fan of whipped cream and extra cocoa powder completed the ordeal.  
Ryan watched, encapsulated, as "Lil' J" took a sip. His face lit up, grinning sunnily.  
"Holy shit, man!" J gasped, turning the drink over in his hand as if that'd unlock it's secrets. "That's the closest anyone's ever got!"  
"If you come back again tomorrow," Ryan replied, trying to will away the heat from his cheeks. "I may be able to make it even better."  
J nodded, mostly to himself, before fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. Ryan casually noticed what looked to be a singlet or leotard hidden under the baggy clothes.  
"Deal," J beamed. "Same time?"  
"Works for me."  
Just as he was leaving, J paused, one hand gripping the doorhandle.  
"By the way, super impressive of you to run a shop single handedly-- fuckin' kudos."  
He left with a chime of the door and Ryan watched, barely containing his glee.

3:00pm

 

As per usual, Matt and Jon had shown up right on time at 2:00pm, relieving Ryan of his duties. He grabbed a bite to eat before driving back to his flat that was walking distance from the shop. Within seconds of arriving home, shoes barely shucked off his feet, Ryan collapsed onto the couch and buried himself as deep into the cushions as he could manage.  
A brief nap wouldn't hurt.


	2. Froth

6:00am

Once again, Jack was the first customer of the day.  
He looked just as sunny as he had before, despite yesterday having been a Monday and today being a Tuesday. He chatted softly with Lindsay, reading her residual drowsiness and immediately wrapping up the conversation. When he slid down the counter, he offered Ryan a knowing smile.  
"Mornin', Mr.Jack." Ryan trilled, capping the drink. At the last second, he scribbled a smiley face so that'd it hide under the protective sleeve.  
"Just Jack is fine." He replied.  
"On your way to work, I assume?"  
"Yes, that'd be correct," Jack beamed even brighter as he took the offered cup. For a split moment, their fingers brushed together. "I own and run a flower shop."  
"Really?" Ryan tilted his head slightly. His hands had a mind of their own, wiping down the so far untouched espresso machine. "I was wondering why I smelled freshly turned soil when you came in, with those floral undertones."  
Jack's eyebrows shot up and he laughed. It was warm and full, filling the cafe.  
"You've got a might powerful snoot there, James," Jack giggled, wiping away an imaginary tear. "I'm impressed!"  
"Thanks-- oh, and I uh. Actually go by Ryan. This is a, uh, really old nametag."  
A mischievous smirk played on Jack's lips, making Ryan shudder.  
"I'll remember that when I see you tomorrow."  
Ryan flushed, covering it by ducking his head to asses his stash of milks and creams.  
"Actually, Jon'll be here tomorrow morning. We alternate, it's kinda random, but he specifically asked for tomorrow morning."  
"Then I'll swing by for a leisurely cup later in the afternoon," Jack replied smoothly, already turning towards the door. "See you then, Ryan!"  
Thankfully, Lindsay was still too groggy to flash the floundering barista a smug smirk. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and groaned.  
"Fuck Tuesdays."

 

6:35am

After working three years at Denti di Gallo, Ryan was comfortably familiar with the clientele. The rush that came within the first hour or two of opening all worked in the same block of buildings. As such, many of the customers either knew of each other or were coworkers. More often than not, Ryan was atune to inter-office gossip via eavesdropping; customers didn't start getting chummy with him until around 9am.  
With that in mind, when 6:30am rolled around, Ryan wasn't at all amazed to find himself in a dead coffee shop. Many of his regulars at this time would no doubt be drinking in the rewards of a pristine new espresso machine residing in their office's kitchen (or so he'd heard).  
"Morning!"  
A familiar gruff voice broke the silence. Jones strode to the register, not even bothering to look at the menu before placing his order. He nodded stiffly at Lindsay, then slid his way down the counter, once again shouldering his seemingly beloved duffel.  
"Pretty quiet for a weekday, huh?"  
Ryan looked genuinely startled, fingers slipping as he almost dropped his now full shot of espresso. Jones swallowed audibly, staring down at his sneakers.  
"I uh. Wanna apologize for being a rude dick yesterday. Mondays are garbage for everyone, teachers and students."  
"It's fine." Ryan replied, shaking his head with a smile.  
"But don't expect me to say sorry ever again," Jones waggled his finger threateningly. "I'm from Jersey, we don't fuckin apologize ever."  
"Well I appreciate you trying to make bounds in terms of interstate relations."  
Jones cracked a smile. He giggled with his mouth closed, almost humming a laugh. From this distance, Ryan noticed the splash of freckles on his pale cheeks.  
"The name's Michael by the way."  
"Ryan. This, uh. This nametag's old."  
The pair went awkwardly silent for a moment.  
"If it's any consolation," Ryan spoke up, sliding his plain latte across the counter. "I'm orginally from Georgia."  
Taking the cup, Michael raised it in a toast.  
"To being fuckin' aliens in this backwater state."  
"Hear, hear!"

 

7:15am

"G'mornin', luvlies!"  
A rush of excitement thrummed in Ryan's veins. He'd been running over extravagant and speciality drinks in his mind since the previous morning in preparation for this moment.  
"There's the best damn barista in Austin!" Gavin pointed in Ryan's direction, unaware to the scowling customers behind him. "Same as yesterday, please! Hit me with your best shot!"  
Licking his lips, Ryan started pulling two shots of espresso before pumping a few hearty tugs of both salted caramel syrup and dark chocolate syrup into a cup. He began steaming the milk-- a creamy variety he'd recently bought at a local farmer's market, very delicious-- when Gavin skipped down the counter, wielding what looked to be a professional grade camera.  
"Mind if I snap a few photos?" Gavin asked, already lining up the shot.  
"As long as you aren't publishing them somewhere, sure."  
Ryan looked up to pose, only for Gavin to squawk and titter.  
"Nonono, it has to be candid, like an action shot!"  
Ryan smirked, shaking his head, but acquiesed. He added the two shots of coffee one-handed, giving the cup a sharp swirl. Filling it nearly full with the delightfully frothed milk, Ryan then topped it with a dollop of whipped cream and interlacing ribbons of caramel and chocolate.  
"Salted caramel mocha for you, sir!" He chirruped, setting down the drink with a grin.  
Gavin visibly burbled with excitement, snapping a few pictures of the drink before returning the camera back to its bag and snatching up his beverage.  
"Awhhh god, that's bloody beautiful!" He gasped. "You've outdone yourself, James!"  
"You've got whipped cream all over your mouth and your nose," Ryan laughed, gesturing with his finger. "And it's Ryan. This nametag's ancient.  
"Ryan. Gotcha." Gavin gave him a quick finger gun and a wink, bolting for the door. "Thanks!!"  
Sighing through his nose, Ryan smiled to himself, wiping down his beloved espresso machine. From her place at the register, Lindsay scoffed.  
"Fuck, that was the gayest shit I've ever seen."

 

10:00am

A certain kind of chilling disappointment filled the pit of Ryan's stomach as the hours ticked on. He was hoping these five new customers would become regulars, like a constant in his daily routine. The idea of having something so fresh to liven up what had almost become stale was the motivating force driving him today.  
Alas, the morning rush started to fizzle out, groggy and demanding business people being replaced by equally groggy night shift workers finally getting their dose of revitalizing java. Ryan had plenty of time to help Lindsay spruce up, refilling the display, restocking the shelves, sweeping and wiping what had become dirty. The next hours would no doubt pass slowly as they always did. Denti Di Gallo was a single hole-in-the-wall cafe. They didn't have the luxury of being constantly busy like other chains did. Their rushes only came in three solid chunks-- morning, afternoon, and late night. Anything between then was scarce.  
The front door chimed.  
Ryan looked up from his cleaning. It was Geoffrey, looking even groggier than yesterday, and significantly more rumpled.  
"I'll take whatever the hell I had yesterday," He snapped his fingers at Ryan, seemingly barely coherent. "Coffee boy over there knows."  
Lindsay raised her eyebrows, only to tap away at the POS. When Geoffrey slapped down a ten dollar bill and walked off without asking for change, she merely nodded to herself, tucking the bills and coins into the tip jar with a satisfied smirk.  
Geoffrey didn't chat at the counter like the others did. He whipped out his phone, fingers a blur as they tapped against the screen.  
"Work stuff?" Ryan asked over the hiss of steam.  
"Yeah." Geoffrey replied, not even looking up. "I run a company filled with dickheads that need to be spoonfed every fucking living breathing second."  
"Sounds like hell."  
Geoffrey finally looked up. He watched Ryan scribble something onto his cup before handing it over. As soon as he saw it, he laughed, a grin fighting its way across his face.  
"Best cartoon cock drawing I've ever seen on a coffee cup," He complimented, slurping at his drink. "Also, just Geoff's fine-- kudos for spelling it right."  
"Only rednecks spell it with a J."  
"Well, I am from Alabama."  
"Georgia."  
Something passed over Geoff's face for a moment.  
Intrigue? Curiosity? Delight?  
Ryan couldn't tell. It was gone in a moment.  
Taking another hearty gulp of his drink, Geoff raised his hand in a limp-wristed salute without another word.  
Definitely worth the wait.

 

1:30pm

A strange sense of exhaustion settled over Ryan's shoulders as the end of his shift neared. The day had been slow for a Tuesday and yet drowsiness hung on him like a heavy cape.  
"Make yourself a shot or two, you look like shit." Lindsay spoke up suddenly, not even looking as she counted out the tip jar.  
"If I do anymore coffee, I'll crash," Ryan sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up at the end. "I just need to make it to 3:00 and I'll be fine."  
The front door chimed and in walked J, sporting a jubilant grin and a nasty bruise across his upper cheek. He waved at Ryan, smiling a little bit brighter.  
"Afternoon!" Lindsay sang. "How can I help you?"  
"Oh, uh, same thing as yesterday, James knows what that is."  
Before Lindsay could correct him, Ryan leaned in, plucking a cup from the stack.  
"Ryan, actually, this nametag's old--"  
"Oh! Okay. Uhm. I was actually gonna drink it here, do you have like mugs?"  
Ryan's eyes went wide. He nodded, setting back down the cup and fetching the best looking mug he could find. As Lindsay rang J up, he worked on making an even more perfect Boston Creme Latte than the one before, adding in a dollop of whipped cream and stirring it into the coffee itself.  
"How'd you land a shiner that bad?" Ryan spoke up.  
"Huh? Oh, ah. I'm a gymnastics instructor. New student on the uneven bars. Biiig mistake."  
The barista practically beamed, smiling ear to ear. The idea of J in a skin-tight leotard, effortlessly swinging from bar to bar, ring to ring made his heart take flight.  
"Impressive." Ryan replied, setting the mug down on a saucer and gingerly sliding it across the counter.  
"Hey, I'll take a dozen more bruises if it means boosting these kids' confidence. It's well worth it."  
For an hour, J sat at the counter and he and Ryan talked idly. His name was actually Jeremy, the nickname Lil' J was given to him by an old friend from childhood. He worked with kids from Austin High School in an athletics program and also helped run a few charities to promote fitness.  
"If my students new how I often ate, they'd never forgive me," Jeremy laughed into his drink. "This is even better than yesterday, by the way, fucking amazing. You really have a talent."  
Ryan shrugged, humbled by the man's kindess.  
"More of a skill I've taken ages to hone."  
"Regardless. Really impressive."  
A comfortable silence settled over the pair. For a moment, Ryan thought to ask Jeremy to wait a while longer, maybe grab a late lunch with him, but it felt way too soon. He'd only met him a day ago. Any advances now would be awkward. Plus, he was already tailing four other men, which was complex and confusing enough on its own.  
Before Ryan could say anything, Jeremy stood, handing over his empty mug with a smile.  
"Same time tomorrow?"  
"I actually have a night shift tomorrow," Ryan tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Maybe Thursday?"  
"Or I could just get a later coffee." A twinkle of something shone in Jeremy's eyes. He patted the counter affectionately. "I expect it to be even better than today's, huh?"  
Ryan's mouth went dry as he watched Jeremy leave. He couldn't even stop to mull over what'd just happen as Matt and Jon ambled out of the back to take their shift. Ryan barely acknowledged them, silently folding up his apron, clocking out, and immediately heading home.  
He fell asleep once his head hit the couch cushions, dreaming of five dashing kings who each wanted his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! i'd hit a brick wall in terms of writing for a while


	3. Sweetener

10:00am

Ryan often enjoyed his mornings off. Though he loved starting the day submersed in coffee grounds and steam, the slow and gradual rise of a sleepy Wednesday morning left him feeling calm and at ease.  
He took his time preparing breakfast, swallowing a few yawns as bacon crackled and eggs bubbled. Throwing a few apple, banana, and strawberry slices into a bowl, he drizzled it with honey and shuffled over to the couch. It wasn't until he was halfway through his second slice of bacon and completely done with his egg that he check his phone.

Lindsay: ur fanboys missd u this morning

Ryan pursed his lips. An odd sense of guilt starting blooming in his chest. He shook his head. He shouldn't be so damn smitten, so quickly.

Me: Jon's coffee's just as good, they'll be fine

Lindsay: the curly one looked kinda pissed

Me: Yeah but he always looks kinda pissed

Lindsay: the ginger one wasnt there

Me: He said he'd see me later 

Lindsay: how can u get fuckin five dicks simultaneously

Lindsay: thats unfair, teach me ur tricks or ill fuckin shank you

Ryan laughed, pausing to take a swig of orange juice. Lindsay was far too pretty and smart to be single for long, but there was no fun in admitting that to her. Instead, he sent her a knife emoji, to which she replied with a knife and a coffee cup.

Lindsay: tell me or the coffee gets it

Chuckling softer, Ryan rolled his eyes. She was at work, she shouldn't be texting so much. He chose to ignore her instead, only half paying attention to the morning news as he finished his breakfast. His phone went quiet for a while, buzzing once just as he rose to clean up.

Lindsay: for real, tho, these guys rly like u already, u better make a move before i do

Ryan's eyes went wide, his mouth becoming dry. Make a move? It'd been so long since his last relationship which had ended poorly anyways. He'd been so caught up in work and personal projects over the last few years that flirting and wooing had taken a backseat. He nervously tapped his fingers against the countertop, teeth pulling at his lower lip.  
He'd have to make a move in the only way he knew how.

 

2:50pm

With food, of course. It was all Ryan was good at. Or so he often felt.  
He knew for a fact that only Jack and Jeremy would be swinging by to see him, but deep down, he hoped Lindsay had told the others about his tweaked schedule. Just in case, he made sure he had extras.  
Ryan arrived at the cafe ten minutes early as he always did. He took a moment to prep in silence, changing out of his long sleeved shirt and pulling on his apron. He silently hoped that fate would override probability and all five of his still mysterious customers would find some way to visit him.  
When Ryan waltzed into the front, mumbling a quick "afternoon" to Jon as he clocked in, Matt leaned over.  
"Hey, not to be weird, but I think someone's been waiting for you." He muttered, trying not to keep his gaze away from the dining room.  
Ryan's head snapped up and, lo and behold, there was Jeremy, typing away on an ancient looking laptop. Jeremy happened to look up at the same time and beamed, making his way over to the register.  
"Told you I'd be here." He bragged, patting the counter affectionately.   
"Didn't doubt it for a second." Ryan replied. "Oh! I uh, I have something for you!"  
The barista bolted into the back, fetching his beloved messenger bag. He reached in, pulling out a small plastic bag filled with cookies, tied off with a sweet looking purple bow. He ran back and gently set the surprise into Jeremy's hand.  
"Holy shit, thanks!" The gymnast glowed, hastily undoing the silken ribbon and grabbing a cookie to munch on. They were thumbprint cookies, filled with at least three different types of jam. "Did you make these?!"  
Ryan shrugged humbly, making his way to his station. He started fixing Jeremy his usual, having not seen him with a mug of any sort.  
"Dude! These are amazing!" Jeremy laughed, wiping crumbs and jelly out of his beard. "Where the hell did you learn to bake?"  
"I went to culinary school for a while," Ryan's smile was warm and nostalgic. "It didn't work out so I did some soul searching, discovered my love for coffee, and uh, here I am."  
Ryan flushed under Jeremy's proud gaze, passing him a steamy mug of what he now called the Boston Creme Latte. He'd have to ask the managers if he could make that a real menu item.  
"Order up." He called softly.  
Jeremy almost seemed to go out of his way to take the mug from Ryan's hand, deliberately covering the barista's fingers with his own. Their eyes met and a spark seemed to shoot up Ryan's arm, sending tingling waves through his chest. He quickly pulled away, ducking under the sink to retrieve more glasses. As Jeremy walked back to his seat, Ryan swore he heard a laugh, warm and sunny.

 

3:50pm

"There you are, you fuckin' slippery snake."  
Ryan looked up from his work station, eyes wide. Michael was leaning against the counter, a toothy grin plastered on his face.  
"You tryin' to avoid me or some shit?"  
"Hm? Oh, well actually--"  
"No, no, I'm kidding," Michael laughed. Ryan finally noticed he was wearing glasses for the first time. "Lindsay filled me in, it's cool."  
"So you didn't get any coffee this morning?"  
"Nah. I don't trust some guy I barely know with something so sacred."  
"I mean. You barely know me though, right?"  
"I know you more than that other schmuck."  
Matt watched, enraptured, as the duo played a game of verbal tennis.  
"Same as usual?" Ryan replied, smirking playfully.  
"Usually, I'd say sure, but I dunno. I'm here after work, might as well try something different. Anything you recommend?"  
Ryan breathed in deep through his nose, turning around to eye the menu. They didn't have much, really only doing coffee and tea. Tapping away at the counter, Ryan suddenly stood up straighter.  
"Yeah, I think I've got something." He purred. "Matt, ring me up a hot chocolate with two extra pumps of syrup-- wait. No. Just the hot chocolate, we'll give him a discount."  
"Damn straight." Michael grinned. He handed Matt a five dollar bill, returning the change into the tip jar.  
"So we don't know each other that well, huh?"   
Ryan looked up from his work. There was an air of casual ease that was absent from Michael in the mornings.   
"You know my first and last name and I know yours, I think that's knowing someone."   
Ryan rolled his eyes, fishing around in his secret booze bin beneath the espresso machine.  
"You gotta know more than a few paltry facts to properly know someone." Ryan retorted.  
"Fine. I'll tell you three things about me and you do the same."  
"... Alright."  
Michael made a show of thinking real hard, rubbing his chin in thought.  
"My middle name's Vincent. I used to be an electrician. And I'll be 30 next year."  
Ryan nodded to himself, commiting those tidbits to memory as he topped the drink with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.  
"Alright. Let me see... Before this, I was gonna be an executive chef... I'm gonna be 40 in a few years... And I don't drink. Alcohol, I mean."  
At that, Ryan passed along Michael's extravagant beverage and his own bag of cookies, tied off with a satin blue bow.  
"Speaking of drink. I present the Black Cherry Bourbon hot chocolate. Oh, and also an additional present."  
Michael guffawed, giggling hysterically. Licking up a mouthful of whipped cream, he shook his head.  
"Fuckin hell, man, this may have to be like a once a week treat or some shit."  
"That's definitely manageable." Ryan's brow furrowed. "I can't really do much else with black cherry bourbon."  
"Well, uh, thanks again, James."  
Ryan went to correct him, only to see the sly smirk spreading across Michael's face. He was toying with him.  
"Yeah, no problem, Vincent."  
The smirk immediately dropped and Michael cocked an eyebrow. A challenge.  
"See you tomorrow morning?"  
"Only if I see you."  
With that, Michael left, leaving Ryan to watch with butterflies dancing and spinning in his stomach.  
"Now I understand what Lindsay meant when she said 'unbearable sexual tension'," Matt grimaced, absentmindedly wiping down the counter. "God, that was the worst."

 

5:00pm

Ryan took his 15 minute break in the back, absentmindedly munching on an apple. Excitement had been marching along his nerves all afternoon. If Michael had been clever enough to come back during his late shift, there was a good chance the others would do the same.   
Sure enough, as soon as his break ended, Matt poked his head through the doorway, brows quirked.  
"You've got another admirer asking for you." He called.  
Ryan skittered to the front, amazed to find Jack there with a lovely bouquet of flowers.  
"Evenin', Ryan." Jack beamed, sunny as ever.  
"Evenin', Jack. Those flowers look amazing, are they from your shop?"  
"Well thank you, they are," Jack turned them over in his hands. It was a mixture of what looked to be hibiscus, jasmine, and lilac. "This is a custom arrangment I made, I call it the 'Aroma Variety'."  
Jack held out the flowers expectantly and Ryan leaned in, taking a good whiff. The smell wasn't overbearing like most florists did. It was delicate and comforting, like a warm spring day. When Ryan pulled back, smiling, Jack raised his eyebrows, holding the flowers out even more.  
"Wait, what?"  
"These are for you, dumbass. I had some extra, thought I might as well give my favorite barista a present."  
Ryan flushed. He immediately sprinted into the back, coming back with a small bag of cookies, tied off with a yellow ribbon.  
"W-we can trade, then!" Ryan stammered, offering Jack the gift.  
"Awh, no way! I love thumbprint cookies!"   
Jack promptly pulled one out and bit down. He sighed through his nose, humming his satisfaction.  
"Oh, they're not hard and crusty-- that takes fuckin' talent, my friend." Jack applauded."  
"Soo are you gonna get a drink?" Matt finally spoke up, ignoring Ryan's searing glare.  
"Something without caffeine if possible. If I drink coffee this late, I'll be up all night."  
Ryan tapped at the POS, punching the button for "hot tea" and picked a variety he thought Jack would like the most. When he handed the cup of hot water with the tea bag steeping inside, Jack leaned forward to give it a cautionary sniff.  
"What flavor is this?" He asked, smiling fondly.  
"Rose hip! I thought you'd appreciate that as a florist."  
Jack's eyes went wide for a moment. He glanced down at the cup, peeling off the lid and peering inside. The tea was already getting rather strong, dying the water a violent pinkish red. Jack inhaled slowly.  
"You think it's a certain variety of rose? Like color? Like you said, I'm a florist, this stuff... Fascinates me."  
"I'd assume red roses, yeah?" Ryan grinned benevolently. "Tell me what you think-- we don't sell that flavor much at all, I may be able to sneak you a box if you like it."  
Jack simply nodded once, offering Ryan a tight lipped smile. Under the brush of his beard, the barista could scarcely see bright scarlet cheeks.  
"Well. Good night, Ryan."  
"G' night!"  
When Jack left, Matt ran a hand through his hair, rising from his seat on a nearby stool.  
"I'll take those and put them in some water," Matt said. Before Ryan could thank him, the younger man smirked. "Also, I'm taking my 15 so cover the register for me, thanks."

 

8:30pm

The last half hour of the night was always a hit or miss. Either it was a quiet breeze or an unending hellstorm. Thankfully, tonight was the former. He only had a couple customers wander in, asking for either tea or seasonal beverages. It was a given, being the heart of November, where both fall and winter items could coexist in harmony. Ryan had no qualms. Despite the stereotype that most baristas hate making specialty drinks, he could appreciate the gentle spice and soothing mint.  
"Evenin', luvs!"  
Ryan turned to warmly greet his favorite photographer, only to stop. Gavin hadn't come alone tonight.  
"Coffee boy," Geoff slurred. Dark bags smudged under tired eyes. "Caffeine. Alcohol. Now."  
"And I'll take a, uh... Pumpkin spice, if you please." Gavin tittered.  
Ryan nodded numbly, hands working out of habit. He scribbled the orders down on their cups and bolted back to his workstation. Matt tapped away at the POS, completely unaware of how close to catastrophe his fellow coworker was.  
Gavin didn't make conversation this time. He anxiously rocked back and forth beside Geoff who was typing away on his phone. Every so often, the Brit would make brief eye contact with Ryan, offering him nothing more than an apologetic smile.  
"Pumpkin spice latte." Ryan slid on the protective sleeve, astonished to find Gavin leaning in close to retrieve his drink.  
"He's technically my boss." Gavin whispered.  
A heavy weight pulled on Ryan's heartstrings. He knew, finally, that he was fucked.  
"Rough night, huh?" Ryan spoke up. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck.  
"You could say that," Geoff mumbled. He rubbed at his eyes, stiffling a yawn. "It's exhausting, working with fucking morons all day."  
"Hah. Ain't that the truth." Gavin laughed feebly.   
Ryan's heart was pounding in his chest. Deep down, he knew this was all a mistake. Making a move on five men simultaneously? Darker thoughts swirled at the back of his mind. He couldn't keep this up, couldn't continue this charade. He'd no doubt get caught, rejected, and utterly crushed. Tomorrow, he'd be stark and professional, purely on an employee-customer basis. No more playing favorites.  
"Here is your drink, sir," Ryan called, passing Geoff his order. He quickly retracted his hand to avoid contact. "It's a--"  
"Does it have caffeine and booze?"  
Ryan nodded slowly.   
"Good enough for me."  
With that, Geoff dragged himself out of the door, not even managing his customary goodbye. Gavin followed close behind, tail between his legs, and only managed a weak wave in Ryan's direction. Cold pooled in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he'd been reading too much into it all.  
With a heavy sigh, Ryan began cleaning down his station. There were only 15 minutes left of his shift, everything else having been cleaned.  
"Hey, are you gonna eat those?"  
Ryan looked up. Matt had found his last two bags of cookies, one with a green bow, the other one pink. His heart sunk even lower.  
"Help yourself." Ryan replied.  
Looking absolutely delighted, Matt tucked both into his bag before clearing up as well.   
Ryan envyed his happiness.


	4. Drizzle

10:00pm (that same night)

???: hey, sorry about that, boss was with me

Me: Who is this?

???: its gav of course! that lindsay chick gave me your number

Me: Oh. How... Thoughtful of her

???: right?? anyways, i wanted to apologize for bein a spaz tonight, i didnt wanna look like a flirt in front of my boss

Me: Nah, I understand

(Contact saved as Gavin)

Gavin: i had a present i wanted to show you

Me: ?

Gavin: well if i told you now, itd ruin the surprise wouldnt it

Me: True I guess. See you tomorrow then?

Gavin: yeah! 

Gavin: that latte was killer by the way, thanks ;)

 

10:10pm

???: Hey, you still awake?

Me: Who is this?

???: Sorry! It's Jeremy. Lindsay gave me your number.

Me: Huh. I had no idea she was so charitable.

???: She seems nice enough.

Me: She's single FYI

???: Hah nice, but I'm not interested. No offense.

Me: Hey, none taken

(Contact saved as Jeremy)

Jeremy: I just wanted to say real quick that those cookies were fuckin' bomb, I ate them all on the drive home!

Me: Hey, no prob, I'm just glad someone could enjoy my craft :)

Jeremy: I wanna get you something in return, to thank you for being such a stand up guy. Anything you like?

Me: Oh don't worry about it, I just wanted to be nice! It's on the house

Jeremy: Nonono I insist

Me: I also insist you don't- it's fine, I promise

Jeremy: Fine. I guess it'll have to be a surprise then :)

 

10:15pm

???: Hey, you still up?

Me: Who is this?

???: It's Michael. That cashier chick gave me your number.

Me: Huh. How convenient of her.

???: Sure. Anyways I wanted to say thanks for those cookies, they're fucking amazing

Me: Oh. Wow. Thank you

???: Yeah. You're welcome.

Me: Uhhh... No problem?

(Contact saved as Michael)

Michael: Sorry. I'm not really good with this kinda stuff. When do you have a day off?

Me: Uhh this Saturday and Sunday. Why?

Michael: Well if you aren't busy, we could go get lunch together or some shit

Me: Oh. Uhh I'll check my schedule and get back to you

Michael: What the hell could you possibly be doing, it's just lunch. Please?

Me: I don't wanna get your hopes up :) for now, it's a yes, but something might come up

Michael: Hey, that's fine, that's cool. See you tomorrow then

Me: Yeah, see you tomorrow

Michael: :)

 

10:20pm

???: Hey, im sorry its so late, i dozed off and only just remembered to text you

Me: Who is this?

???: Oops, sorry, its Jack :)

Me: Oh. Hey. What's up?

???: Not much, i was just gonna fall back asleep but i wanted to text you first :)

Me: Oh ok, cool. Did Lindsay give you my number?

???: Yeah! Howd you know?

Me: She's been into sharing lately, I just guessed

(Contact saved as Jack)

Jack: Btw are the flowers doing alright?

Me: Yeah! I trimmed the stems and put them in a vase with water

Jack: Oh ok good they'll be perfectly fine then :) do you like them?

Me: Yeah, they're lovely! I put them on my bedside table

Jack: Aw cool, well Im super happy you like them :) I gtg, its way past my bedtime ;)

Me: Hah hah, me too. Goodnight!

Jack: G night, Ryan :)

 

2:00am

???: u still awake

???: its geoff

???: sorry for being a prick yesterday, i had a rough day at the office

???: i think ur a real cool guy, i had a present for u but i was too tired n cranky to give it to u

???: ur probably asleep bcuz ur an upstanding citizen

???: which is good, good for u

???: so yeah. sorry. 

???: see u tomorrow i guess, sweet dreams

???: <3


	5. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW in this chapter! Things are really starting to heat up!

3:09am

Ryan woke up with a crick in his neck and a serious case of cotton mouth. He smacked his lips, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He'd slept terribly, his head a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. Checking his phone, he felt a bubble of warmth grow in his chest. He saved the final contact as Geoff.  
There was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep he decided. The morning shift started at 5:00am and he had to leave at 4:50am to get there on time. While an hour more of sleep sounded appealing, he was fully awake by now.  
Dragging himself out of bed, Ryan stumbled to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped down slowly. Every bone and muscle in his body ached.   
Ryan stepped under the scalding hot spray. Steam curled from the floor, bouncing off his skin. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep.   
Usually, he ignored his morning wood, turning the water cold at the last second to will it away. This morning, however, he decided to give in. Curling a hand around his member, Ryan stroked it slowly. He leaned his head against the wall and allowed himself to fantasize.  
He could feel the bristle of Jack's beard against the back of his neck, Geoff's nimble fingers interlacing with his own. Rocking into his own palm, he bit down on his lip. Gavin would kiss him, slow and teasing, and Michael's mouth would leave searing hot lovebites down his back, across his hips, burning his skin. Ryan shuddered. He came to the thought of Jeremy whispering husky and low against the shell of his ear.  
"Fuh-fuuuck..." Ryan gasped. He let the euphoric bliss settle in his veins, the smell of his own cum and sweat gradually washing away. "Ohhh I'm in too deep al-fucking-ready."  
He took his time with his shower, waiting until the water ran cold before he exited and toweled himself off. He didn't even wait to be dry before he laid back in bed, still panting.  
He'd have to make a decision, and soon.

 

5:25am

Ryan wound up dozing off. He woke up at 5:00am, giving him just enough time to throw on his clothes and hop in the car, hopefully before Lindsay got there.  
Much to his chagrin, she was early.  
"Mornin', sleepy head!" Lindsay grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I got a solid 7 hours of sleep and I-- whoa, you feelin' okay?"  
Ryan grumbled, unlocking the door and making his way into the shop. He flipped on all the lights as he went, turning on the water and clocking in. Lindsay watched, baffled, and kept her distance.  
"Rough night..?" She asked.  
"I slept like shit."  
Lindsay pursed her lips, shimmying into her spot to clock in as well. She was quiet for a moment.  
"Hey, listen, uhm. I may tease you a lot and be a little shit but I do care-- you are my friend. So if something's wrong--"  
"It's. A weird situation," Ryan began, prepping his station. His usually crisp and precise movements were sluggish. His hands moved on a delay. "I've never been so smitten so fucking fast. Not even with... You know."  
"Jon."  
"Yeah. But it's. It's complicated."  
"Well, if you ever need a sexy, intelligent, charming wingman, I won't be able to find one but I'll always be here."  
Ryan managed a soft chuckle, silently passing Lindsay a caramel latte. She didn't have the heart to remind him that she preferred it iced, simply taking the drink and nodding solemnly.   
"Don't worry. You're too genuine and clever to fuck this up."  
Ryan flushed slightly, taking a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his hip against the counter.  
"I got this. You're right, I fuckin' got this."  
"Hell yeah, get those dicks!"

 

6:10am

For the first time this week, Jack wasn't the first customer of the day, coming in at a close second. He looked exhausted as well, still managing a small smile despite himself.  
"Morning." He sighed.  
"Mornin', Jack," Lindsay typed away at the POS, already scribbling away on a cup. "The usual? Medium roast, two creams, two sugars?"  
"Sounds perfect." Jack reached for his wallet, only for Lindsay to tut at him.  
"Don't worry, it's on the house." She winked, nodding slightly towards Ryan.  
Jack brightened slightly, tilting his head and smiling wider. He slid down the counter, watching Ryan's hands more than his face.  
"On the house, huh?"  
"A-yup. I got it covered. It's only a medium anyways, not like it's gonna break the bank." Ryan smiled softly. From his place on the other side of the counter, Jack could see the sparse lines of exhaustion below the barista's eyes.  
"Hey, Ryan, could you lean forward a little?"  
Ryan acquiesced, cheeks growing hot as something was tucked behind his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something bright and golden yellow.  
"It's a chrysanthemum," Jack's voice was soothing and warm. "I uhm. Noticed you guys carry chrysanthemum tea and I thought it'd be appropriate."  
Behind him, Lindsay whipped out her phone, typing away in silence.  
"Oh. Well. Thank you, Jack."   
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Actually, I--"  
Jack paused, mid sip. The steam from his drink fogged up his glasses.  
"Are you free anytime this weekend?"  
Jack straightened. He thought for a moment, then smiled.  
"You like Sunday brunch?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"I'll text you the place then."  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
Ryan watched Jack leave. The butterflies in his stomach had transformed into full blown robins, flapping and fluttering deep within him. A burning, growing, all-consuming warmth spread through his chest.  
"Have you looked up the meanings of the flower's he's given so far?" Lindsay spoke up.  
"What?" Ryan snapped himself out of his daydream, twisting to look at her. "No. Why?"  
"Well chrysanthemum means 'secret admirer'. And Matt texted me the stuff he brought you yesterday-- let's see... Hibiscus means 'delicate beauty', lilac means 'happiness, tranquility, purity'... A'int nothin' pure about this shit... And jasmine means.... 'love and sensuality'."  
Ryan's mouth became dry. Fast.  
"Cool. I guess the feeling's mutual then."

 

6:30am

As much as Ryan wanted to keep the chrysanthemum in his hair, he knew it wasn't actually hygienic. He instead filled a mug halfway with cool water, snipped the butt of the stem, and placed the beloved flower next to the sink where it'd be safe.  
"Mornin'."  
Michael strode into the cafe, looking more put together than usual. He had his glasses on again which sent an unexpected jolt down Ryan's spine. Even from his place behind the espresso machines, Ryan could see that Michael's hair looked more styled than usual. His messy mop of curls was better contained and his face was perfectly clean shaven.  
"Ryan'll have your drink in a sec, alright?" Lindsay said, rousing Ryan from his analysis.  
Michael scooted down the counter, gripping the strap of his customary duffel bag. He opened his mouth, only to close it, squinting in thought.  
"So you on for Saturday?" He asked. "I gotta know now."  
"Lunch, you said?"  
"Yeah."  
"You ever had pho?"  
"Nope."  
Ryan smiled, sultry and sly.   
"I'll text you the directions. I eat kinda late though, would like 2:30pm be alright?" Ryan cocked his head, watching Michael fight the urge to do the same.  
"Hey, as long as I can be free by 5:00pm, I don't care."  
Before Ryan handed over his latte, he surreptitiously scribbled a heart on the cup, right where the sleeve would barely cover it. Handing over the drink, he made sure his fingers brushed against Michael's. The younger man inhaled deep, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good luck with the rest of the day." Michael replied smoothly. He eyes rested just below Ryan's nose.  
"You too, Jones."

 

7:30am

"Good morning, Gavin!"  
The photographer in question nearly landed right on his face, tripping on the edge of the cafe's welcome mat. His aviators fell, landing squarely on his nose. He looked around, only to find Ryan grinning at him.  
"Well, well, well, mornin', James!" Gavin shot back, delighting in the frown it produced. "You're lookin' sprightly this morning!"  
"Hey, you eat, right?"  
Gavin's face cycled through a variety of facial expressions before he settled on "intrigued confusion".   
"Yeah, course I eat. Why's that?"  
"Dinner. You, me, this Saturday?"  
Pursing his lips, Gavin made a show of deliberating with himself. He studied his well manicured nails, tucking his aviators back up into his hair.   
"Are you asking me out on a date, Ry-boi?"  
"I'm asking you out to dinner, that's for sure. You like pasta and table cloths you can draw on?"  
"Only if I can draw a cartoon penis underneath your cutlery."  
"Deal."  
Gavin's eyes lit up. He handed Lindsay, who seemed to be reeling from shock, his credit card. They both looked expectantly at Ryan.  
"Let's do a gingerbread latte today. Good?"  
"Good as always!"  
As Lindsay rang him up, Gavin watched Ryan work, enraptured as always.  
"Hey Rye," He spoke up, taking back his card and shoving a five dollar bill into the tip jar. "What's your last name?"  
"What's yours?"  
"Free."  
"Haywood."  
Gavin nodded slowly, like he was letting it sink in, savoring it, tasting it. He whipped out his phone, changing the contact from "Rye-bread" to "Haywood" before skipping down the counter to grab his drink.  
"Thanks, mate!" He chirruped. "Oh! I almost forgot!"  
Digging around in his camera bag, Gavin pulled out an envelope, passing it to Ryan. He ripped it open, breathing in sharply. There were gorgeous shots of him behind the counter, expert angles of the shop. Some of the pictures had been color corrected, putting emphasis on his lightly flushed cheeks or stunning gunmetal blue eyes. He was speechless, unable to do more than flip through the photos over and over.  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"See you tomorrow." Ryan returned, saluting playfully. His hand shook ever so slightly.  
Once Gavin left, Lindsay shook her head, counting out the tip jar.  
"I never imagined how much game you have, Ry." She thought aloud. "I was expecting a lot more stammering and school girl-esque responses."  
"Nah, that period's over," Ryan wiped down his station, arms and back flexing in the bright lights of the shop. "The big guns are out now."

 

8:30am

When Geoff ambled into the cafe, Ryan's heart caught in his throat. There he was, standing like an obelisk at the register. The very catalyst for all of Ryan's panic and anxiety. He spoke softly with Lindsay, just out of earshot. She nodded, humming a few affirmations as she scribbled away on a cup. When she passed it to Ryan, he was surprised to find that Geoff had requested "the same drink as last night".  
He paid, tucking the remainder of a twenty dollar bill into the tip jar. He made his way to the counter, fists thrust into his pockets, looking like a kicked puppy.  
"I uh. I wanted to apologize for last night." Geoff cleared his throat. "I know I texted you last night but you didn't respond. And I put a lot of effort into crafting an apology so let me do it now."  
Ryan nodded once, silent as he put together Geoff's drink.  
"I can't remember if I've told you this but I'm the CEO at a nearby business and I have a large staff, mainly stupid fucking idiots who don't know their assholes from a hole in the goddamned ground," Geoff ran a hand through his hair. He avoided Ryan's gaze. "Last night was a really bad night at the end of a really bad day and I just--"  
"You wanna go out to dinner on Sunday?"  
Geoff stopped, slamming his jaw shut. He watched, bewildered, as Ryan set his drink on the counter and offered him the warmest, most sincere smile he could manage.   
".... Aren't I a little too old for you?"  
Ryan laughed, loud and pure. It was squeakier than Geoff would've guessed, mostly breathy gasps partnered with shaking shoulders. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.  
"Yeah, no, I don't think so," Ryan wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "So dinner?"  
"I mean-- yeah, sure, why not? You cool with steaks?"  
"Only if you're paying."  
Geoff squinted, a slow smile spreading across his cheeks. He waggled his finger as he took a long sip of his drink.  
"I thought you were just a pretty face," Geoff admitted, licking cream from his lips. "Keep proving me wrong, eh?"  
"Can do, boss."  
Geoff hesitated, swallowing thickly. He nodded a few times before reaching into his pocket and procuring a small rectangular box. He placed it on the counter, sliding it to Ryan.  
"I uh, got this for you, thought you'd appreciate it."  
Ryan opened the box. It was an elegant looking watch. The face was inlaid with gold but the base was made with a lacquered wood. The band was the same, with a layer gold winding around the top, resting on lovingly polished wood. It shone in the light. There was no way it cost less than what Ryan made in more than a month.  
When he went to thank Geoff, however, the older man was gone.

 

2:00pm

Unlike the previous days, Ryan's high continued even as his shift came to an end. He'd already scheduled four successful dates. All he had to do was secure the final one.  
Jeremy waltzed in right on time, wielding a duffel exactly like Michael's and a half drunken bottle of Gatorade. A jolt of fear stabbed through Ryan's heart, only to be immediately soothed by Jeremy's voice.  
"Hey, Ryan!" He gushed, bolting over to the counter. "How's the day been so far?"  
"Pretty solid," Ryan beamed. He tried to ignore that Jeremy's usual sweatshirt was unzipped, showing off a broad and strong chest barely constrained by a far too tight tank top. "Yours?"  
"Pretty decent, if I may say so myself. Did some shopping, didn't get high kicked in the face, and one of my students got me doing a quadruple backflip into a padded wall on video! It was a real fast journey from utter pride to crippling failure."  
Ryan bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle his giggles.   
"Oh! By the way..."  
Jeremy bent down for a second to retrieve something from his bag. He pulled it out, handing it to Ryan over the counter.  
"Sorry I didn't wrap it. There's a good chance you already have a copy but i saw it at a secondhand book store and thought of you so yeah."  
Ryan swallowed thickly, choking on his words. The edges of the book were frayed and some of the pages stuck out at an angle but it looked to be an honest to goodness original copy of Mastering the Art of French Cooking (volume 1) by Julia Childs.  
"Oh, Jeremy," Ryan chuckled, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "That's. That's so kind of you, I can't..."  
"Nah, don't you sweat it," Jeremy grinned even wider. "You deserve it for how hard you work, really."  
The gymnast started leaving, picking up his duffel and heading towards the door. Ryan made an embarrassingly shrill panicked noise.  
"Hey! Uhm. Are you free for breakfast on Saturday? I'm busy the rest of the day but if you aren't..."  
"I'm definitely a lover of breakfasts," Jeremy replied. He winked not so subtly. "I'll see what I can do. Text me?"  
"Y-yeah! Of course!"  
With that, Jeremy left.

 

12:00am

Ryan muttered in his sleep, burrowing his face deep into his pillows.  
"You're so talented, Rye!"  
"Fuck, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."  
"And the prettiest mouth, am I right?"  
"I wanna taste it first!"  
"Your hands are so broad and strong, like the rest of you--"  
"Nah, he's got such a slim waist, I could wrap my arms around you and never let go!"  
"Now that's an idea."  
"Sit still, let me treat you right~"  
Ryan groaned, sinking lower and lower into the mattress. Thank god Jon switched to take the morning shift at the last second.  
Tonight seemed to be a restless one.


	6. Heavy Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay, i had back to back sickness and then got injured a couple times but im getting better!! hopefully, the next update will be much sooner, i'll try my best

Saturday  
8:30am

 

Ryan looked himself over again in the mirror. It'd been ages since his last date and nervousness burbled in his stomach. It didn't really help that he had planned three dates in one day but it did help that they all revolved around meals. At least then, there would be no "what do you wanna do now" awkwardness.  
Running his fingers across his jaw, Ryan contemplated shaving for a moment, but remembered that Lindsay and Matt had both agreed that a shaved Ryan looked like a baby Ryan. Instead, he simply trimmed here and there, cleaning up the scruff he'd accumulated.  
The first date was a breakfast affair with Jeremy, the short and sweet gymnastics instructor. After looking over and over at his less than stellar wardrobe, Ryan decided to go with a simple dark blue sweater and a pair of soft blue jeans, along with his favorite brown boots. He felt simultaneously underdressed and overdressed but it was in fact a breakfast date in the butt end of November.

 

9:30am

Ryan must have stopped at five or six different stores before he finally gave up and decided to attend breakfast, empty handed. Chocolates seemed like somethin meant for a more developed relationship, flowers were too cliche, and jewelry was meant for lovers, not innocent dates.  
He and Jeremy arrived at the same time and Ryan was genuinely surprised to see the younger man dressed up. He was so used to seeing him in an old and faded hoodie and sweats, he thought the damned thing was attached to Jeremy's body.  
"Morning!" Jeremy chirruped, fiddled with his watch. He tugged on his collar, clearly uncomfortable in a dress shirt.  
"You can unbutton that if it's bugging you." Ryan tried to keep the laughter out of his voice as he reached over and fixed it.  
For a split moment, he paused, fingers ghosting over Jeremy's throat. He could feel his pulse pounding against his knuckles, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.  
"Shall we?" Ryan spluttered, stepping aside to open the door.  
"This place is kinda out of my budget so I've never been," Jeremy looked sheepish as they were led to a table, sat down, and handed menus. "Also, it's half in French so. That's helpful."  
"Well what do you usually have for breakfast? They've got waffles, omelettes, oatmeal..."  
"Uhh do they have black coffee and a protein bar?"  
"Ouch. That's, uh. That's rough."  
When the waiter came by, Ryan ordered them both coffee, requesting a café au lait for Jeremy and a mocha for himself. They poured over the menu, making playful banter while they tried to decide. Jeremy didn't seem significantly different in public compared to at the cafe but something about him seemed softer, more at ease as the morning ticked on. A few times, they bumped hands reaching for sugar or jam, and more than once, Jeremy laughed so hard, tears came to his eyes.  
"I've never had goat cheese before," Jeremy muttered between bites of his waffle. "Is it gross?"  
"It's an acquired taste," Ryan snorted. "I'm not a huge fan but when in Rome, eat fancy bullshit French cheese. You wanna try some? It's alright."  
Jeremy pursed his lips then nodded, picking up his fork. He flinched when Ryan raised his own, topped with a mouthful of golden eggs, robust mushrooms, and a glob of pungent goat cheese. Jeremy hesitated, then took the offering. His teeth caught on the fork as he pulled away, making Ryan chuckle.  
"Yeah, that's uh, that's an acquired taste alright," Jeremy coughed. He took a swig of orange juice and shuddered. "But I definitely feel at least 25% fancier."  
"Well that's certainly a start!"  
Ryan made short work of his omelette, taking notice of Jeremy's periodic stares. When he polished off his plate, he made sure to request another cup of coffee to buy his date more time to eat.  
"You keep looking at me weird," Ryan muttered, reaching over to steal a wayward blueberry. "Do I have something in my teeth?"  
"Nnno," Jeremy didn't make eye contact. He took a moment to slather his remaining waffle with chocolate spread. "You uh. You look cute when you eat."  
The rest of the meal passed in companionable silence and shared smiles. Ryan paid, despite Jeremy's protests, and they walked out pressed shoulder to shoulder.  
"That was lovely, thanks, Ry," Jeremy beamed, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "We should totally do this again."  
"Sounds like a plan. I usually eat alone so having someone with me is certainly an improvement."  
Ryan watched Jeremy struggle within himself, awkwardly rolling back and forth on his feet. He offered the older man a playful punch on the arm before waving goodbye and heading on his way.  
Ryan's phone chimed almost immediately.

Jeremy: I had a great time. Thanks ❤

 

1:30pm

Ryan looked back and forth between his phone and the restaurant in front of him, making sure he was in the right place. He peered inside, past the throng of seated customers, expectantly searching for a messy head of curly hair.  
"Hey, sorry," a familiar voice spoke up behind him. Ryan tried not to jump. "I had a last minute call from the fucking school that couldn't wait."  
"It's fine," Ryan beamed. Michael had his glasses on again, much to his delight. "Shall we?"  
"I hope burgers are fine," Michael shuffled inside, leaning to catch the door behind him. "I'm not picky but I thought it'd be better to play it safe."  
"Safe is fine. I've only been here once but I remember their fries are fucking amazing."  
The duo sat shortly. Michael turned down a menu, already knowing what to get, and seemed to glance everywhere except at Ryan.  
"You seem fidgety," Ryan spoke up, eyeing him warily. "You doin' alright?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm just hoping the school doesn't fucking call me again."  
"It'll be fine, I promise. Relax."  
Something flickered behind Michael's eyes. He tensed up for a moment, only to slowly exhale, sinking in his seat. When Ryan smiled, satisfied, Michael mirrored him.  
"Do y'all know what you'll be gettin?" A waitress asked, pen at the ready.  
"Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Dr.Pepper." Michael recited.  
"I'll take.... The mushroom Swiss burger, please. With fries. And an order of onion rings. And a Diet Coke."  
After the waitress left, the pair slowly started chatting. Michael regaled about how he wound up at Austin High, talking about how his "explosive personality" worked so well for the job, how he secretly loved it and cared about his students. Ryan in turn spoke about how he started in obscurity, randomly found by the owners of Denti di Gallo and invited to join the team.  
"Props to you for taking a risk to do what you love." Michael raised his glass for a toast.  
"Same to you."  
Michael shrugged, tracing the rim of his drink with his forefinger.  
"Nah, it's not the same. Teacher work may be finicky but it's not the same. You really put yourself on the line."  
Ryan swallowed thickly. Before he could respond, the waitress returned with their food. They ate and continued to chat, stealing each other's fries and laughing hard enough to earn a few dirty looks from older customers. They didn't care in the slightest.  
"You've got a little schmutz..." Michael pointed to his own cheek, expecting Ryan to follow. When he didn't get it, Michael leaned across the table, dragging a thumb across the corner of Ryan's mouth. In doing so, he knocked over the opened bottle of ketchup, sending a wave of sticky red sauce all over Ryan's beloved sweater.  
"Fuck!! Holy shit, oh my god, I didn't--"  
"It's fine!" Ryan laughed, dabbing at the stain with a napkin. "This thing was getting old anyways, don't worry--"  
"Fucking fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--"  
"No really, it's fine, I--"  
"Goddammit, I--"  
"Michael. It's fine."  
For the rest of the meal, Michael stewed, scowling into his fries. He mumbled a few apologies, only for Ryan to dismiss them immediately. After they paid, they walked together back to Michael's car.  
"I always have an extra hoodie in my trunk," The younger man retrieved it. It was dark grey with "Austin High School" in orange and white across the chest. "It's cold, you should take it."  
Ryan accepted the gift, tugging off his soiled sweater and pulling on the hoodie. It was a little tight on his chest and shoulders but fit looser at the waist. The sleeves were a fraction too short.  
"Thanks, that's sweet of you." Ryan grinned. It smelled like Michael.  
"It's the least I could do after completely fucking ruining your sweater."  
Without any warning, Michael stepped closer, pulling Ryan into an awkward side hug. He didn't meet the older man's eyes, cheeks flushed ever so slightly.  
"I had fun, though." He muttered.  
"Hey, me too."  
"You wanna do it again sometime?"  
"Only if I get to dump mustard on you to repay the favor."  
Michael laughed, loud and genuine, making Ryan's stomach flutter and flip.  
"Yeah, that's fair," Michael slapped Ryan's shoulder affectionately, turning to clamber into his car. "See you Monday?"  
"Yeah, see you Monday."

 

8:00pm

An hour before their date, Ryan had gotten a text message.

Gavin: change of plans, i found a better place to eat, ill send you directions in a sec

Spontaneous as always.  
When Ryan pulled up at the restaurant, he nearly jumped out of his skin as a valet knocked on the window of his car.  
"May I park for you, sir?" He asked.  
"Uhh yeah, sure, go ahead."  
Ryan rolled out of the driver's seat, pressing both the keys and a ten dollar bill into the valet's hand. The older man quirked his brow, smiling slightly.  
"Thank you, sir." He replied, smooth as silk.  
"Hey, no problem."  
Awkwardly stepping onto the curb, Ryan shuffled inside. He felt slightly underdressed, donned in a heather grey vest and dark slacks. He pulled at his tie, swallowing thickly. Such an extravagant affair was way out of his budget. Then again, Gavin worked for Geoff, and seemed to have an interestingly intimate relationship with the man as well. He was probably paid handsomely.  
"Do you have a reservation, sir?" The hostess chirped, smoothing down the front of her skirt.  
Ryan opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. Gavin, from what he knew, was a cheeky little thing. He wouldn't dare just leave his own name.  
"Under James, I believe?" Ryan replied through gritted teeth.  
"Ah, yes! Right this way, sir."  
He followed close behind her clicking footsteps, taking only fleeting glimpses of elegant artwork and a stunning grand piano. Tables were filled with expensive dates and chittering businessmen, all tucking into fine wine and exotic fare. Ryan snorted to himself. He appreciated the gesture but knew deep down they could've gone to the shittiest dive bar and he would've been just as delighted.  
"Here you are, sir," The hostess stepped aside, gesturing to the closely set booth. "Enjoy your meal."  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
Gavin sat waiting, leaning on one arm. His beloved aviators were gone and flashy looking gold jewelry hung at his throat and adorned his fingers. He visibly brightened as Ryan sat down, lips pulling back in a lopsided smile.  
"Glad to see you made it, boi!" He beamed.  
With the debonair elegance of a classy gentleman, he took Ryan's hand and pressed the softest kiss against his knuckles. For a moment, their eyes met, green chasing blue. A second later had them laughing loudly, wiping non-existent tears from their eyes.  
"So why'd you pick here?" Ryan asked. He sipped cautiously at his drink. It was just water.  
"Hm? Oh, Geoff suggested it," Gavin replied. "I told him I had a date and asked for advice."  
Suddenly, Ryan's tie felt significantly tighter. He tugged on it slightly, swallowing hard.  
"Oh? And what'd he say?"  
"He said he'd have it covered, pay for everything," Gavin's face softened a fraction. "We've known each other for ages, he's done a lot of good for me."  
Ryan went to press, only for the waiteress to arrive. Gavin ordered for the both of them, rattling off a list of appetizers and entrees. While they waited, Ryan was amazed (and relieved) to find out that Gavin wasn't as complex and uppity as he'd led on. He asked a wide variety of questions, all meaningful but odd. He asked Ryan what his favorite smell was, if his hometown had a casino, how many bones he'd ever broken, if he'd ever hooked up with a girl and a guy simultaneously, if he'd ever try bona fide astronaut food, and so on  
Ryan patiently listened and responded to every question.  
"--and if any bug would taste the best, I'd say lobsters." Ryan nodded to himself between bites of steak.  
"Lobsters? That's a bloody crustacean!" Gavin shot back, grinning wildly.  
"Think about it-- they're essentially water bugs, right?"  
Gavin shut his mouth, squinting in the dim light. He thought long and hard, gradually giving into the idea.  
"Okay. I guess. I guess I could see that-- still a bloody fuckin' cop out, 's what that is. I want a real answer."  
"Fine. Uhhh.... Aphids."  
"Aphids?"  
"Yeah, sure," Ryan half shrugged. "They're so small, I doubt you could really taste them-- and I bet they taste like flowers or fruit or whatever."  
"I'm really glad you asked me out."  
Ryan nearly inhaled his drink, eyes going wide. Gavin was avoiding his gaze but his face looked genuine and sincere.  
"I uh, I really like you, yeah? You're pretty swell."  
"As are you, Gav."  
Gavin rolled his eyes, smiling gently.  
"Yeah right, I'm a bleedin' mess is what I am..."  
Before Ryan could respond, the waitress returned, eager to become his eternal cockblocker. The meal was paid in full by Geoff, including drinks and dessert.  
"Shall we?" Gavin reached out his hand, helping Ryan out of the booth.  
"I guess we shall!"

"That your car?"  
"Yup, that's me."  
Gavin shoved his fists into his pockets. He tried to appear suave, only for his his nervousness to shine through.  
"We should do this again sometime," Gavin said. "There's this really good sushi place downtown, I'd love to take you."  
"On Geoff's dime?"  
"Duh."  
Ryan beamed, shaking his head. He rolled his keys between his fingers.  
"Deal. It's a date."  
As Ryan turned to move to his car, Gavin caught his arm, pulling him back. Slightly chapped lips pressed against his cheek, warm and earnest. The cutest giggle Ryan had ever heard escaped Gavin's lips.  
"See you Monday?"  
"Uhhhhhh y-yeah, Monday. Yeah. Sure. Monday."  
Gavin shook his head, laughing even harder. He pressed one more quick kiss to his cheek before bolting off, leaving Ryan to rub at his burning skin.  
When he turned back to his car, the valet winked knowingly.

 

10:00pm

Ryan laid face down in bed, smiling to himself.  
He would sleep well tonight.


	7. Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so damn long. I've been going through a lot and I'm kinda an artist first, writer second. This is officially the longest fic Ive ever written!! Hooray! This'll probably be updated a couple more times, hopefully in less five months. I hope it was worth the wait!!

Sunday  
10:30am

 

Ryan woke up with a smile, an act that hadn't happened in ages. It wasn't that he felt he had a bad life or anything, quite the contrary. However, his work required early hours and no matter what the day may bring, it's hard to smile at 5am.  
He took his time in getting dressed. Sunday brunch wasn't just a time. It was a mood. He had to adopt the correct air to suit the situation; languid, relaxed, at ease. Jack had mentioned the restaurant of choice and when Ryan Googled it, he found it was semi-casual. He decided on one of his two button-up shirts, a warm green one, rolled at the elbows, along with his only pair of beige slacks. After all these dates back to back, he'd no doubt need to refresh his wardrobe.  
For a split second, a hint of doubt crossed Ryan's mind. How long could he keep up this charade? How long could he keep up this juggling act without breaking? He knew he was too far gone but fear still ate at the edges of his heart and mind.  
No. He shook those thoughts from his head, ducking into the bathroom to splash icy cold water across his face. He couldn't do this to Jack, or Geoff for that matter. Today would be perfect, no matter what.

 

11:00am

Jack was already seated and waiting when Ryan waltzed into the restaurant. He brightened when their gaze met, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. Before Ryan could even sit down, Jack rose, offering the older man a bouquet.  
"Yellow roses, pink roses, dwarf sunflowers, and clovers," Jack rattled off. "For the lovely date."  
"Wow, Jack you really shouldn't have!" Ryan flushed. There'd be more flowers than counter space in his apartment soon enough. "They're beautiful, thank you so much."  
They sat down as a waiter brought over coffee and complimentary orange juice. Jack had mentioned that this place was known for their stellar brunch bar and Ryan hadn't eaten since last night. His stomach growled loud enough for Jack to hear.  
"We can chat once we get our plates." Jack beamed, and the pair made their way to the buffet.  
Waffles, pancakes, eggs, at least five different breakfast meats, french toast, custom made omelettes, fruit salad, breakfast burritos, the line never seemed to end. Ryan took a little bit of everything, eyeing Jack's own plate as he did so. Clearly he'd been here before, going for specific dishes instead of creating a varied experience. They returned to their table, plates laden high. Just as Jack poured them both a cup of coffee, a couple wandered up to them, paying Ryan no mind at all.  
"Mr.Patillo!" The woman chirped, dragging what appeared to be her husband right beside her.  
"Oh! Mr and Mrs.Robinson, fancy meeting you here!"  
"We recognized you as soon as we walked in-- Darren and I never got to properly thank you for the work you did at our wedding. People are still complimenting our displays, you're an absolute savant!"  
"It was my pleasure, honestly. I'm glad things went without a hitch. Congratulations again!"  
Once they were gone, someone else took their place. A tall man with a nervous hunch sidled up, lips pulled back in an eager grin.  
"Mr.Patillo! Aw man, thank you so much for helping me out with that bouquet! Annabeth absolutely loved it, we're actually here together on our second date!"  
"I knew you had it in you, Jake! It was your confidence, not the flowers, I'm sure of it!"  
"Thanks again, sir!"  
Ryan took a sip of his coffee, opening his mouth to speak when a portly gentleman in an apron asserted himself table side.  
"Jack! My good man, my best man, the absolute best!"  
"Good morning, Frank, how's business?"  
"All the better thanks to you! Your displays were the life of the party last week! I got so many catering opportunities and more people are dying for your services! Five stars all the way, you incredible man, you!"  
When the uproar settled down, Ryan chuckled, watching Jack's cheeks glow.  
"I had no idea you were so popular," Ryan crooned, poking at his half eaten waffle. "You never told me you were some big shot florist."  
"I wouldn't call myself that," Jack replied, humble as ever. "I know business is good but I feel like my clients might, ah, build me up a bit more than necessary."  
"I dunno. From what I've seen, the hype's pretty real."  
They chatted for the rest of the meal, Ryan prying more and more at Jack's flower shop business while Jack returned the favor. Ryan admitted to having been in a proper depressive slump before his big coffee shop break out and Jack related immediately. They both went back for seconds, stealing bites here and there from the other's plates, before leaving stuffed and satisfied.  
"There's a lovely little park around the corner if you wanna take a walk." Jack replied.  
Ryan's heart jumped in his throat. For being so down to earth, Jack was certainly smooth as well.  
"I uh actually have some errands to run for work, sorry," Ryan replied. He dug the toe of his shoes into the sidewalk. Too much time past any of the dates ran too big a risk of getting caught. "But maybe we can schedule something for a later date? My pick? I could bring a bouquet of ground coffee!"  
Jack laughed, loud and bright, making Ryan blush.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. You're paying though, right?"  
"Sure, sure, I guess that's fine."  
Jack chuckled, shaking his head and making to leave. At the last second, Ryan caught his wrist, pressing an earnest kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jack's beard tickled his nose, catching on his own scruff. When Ryan pulled away, Jack's eyes were shining.  
"Alright. See you soon, Rye." Jack dropped a quick kiss on Ryan's ear in response. The heat from the older man's skin could've started a fire.  
"Yeah, see you soon!"

 

9:00pm

 

Geoff: look outside ur windw

Ryan looked up from his phone and nearly groaned out loud. A slick looking limousine was parked right outside the door to his apartment, the windows tinted and rolled up. Towards the back of the car, one of the windows rolled down and a familiar head poked its way out.  
"I know you can see me, Haywood! Get that perky ass moving and get out here!"  
Ryan sighed, though a smile played at his lips. At the last moment, he slipped on the watch Geoff had gifted him, grabbed his present, and slid out the door.  
"You clean up real nice there, James." Geoff had the same annoying habit as Gavin did.  
"Do I?" Ryan tugged at his collar as he stepped into the limo. "I feel horrifically under dressed now."  
Geoff looked his date over, eyes snagging on the snuggly fitting cashmere sweater and clean pressed dress slacks. He whistled lowly, nodding in appreciation.  
"No one else has ever been as upfront and flirty as you're being--"  
Ryan snapped his mouth shut, eyes going wide. His heart thrummed in his chest as he struggled to swallow his secret. Geoff didn't seem to notice, waggling his eyebrows playfully.  
"Ain't no one ever gonna treat ya like I can, Haywood, that's for damn sure."  
At that, the car lurched forward and they were off.  
"I booked us a private suite," Geoff threw an arm over the back of the seats. His fingers barely brushed against Ryan's shoulder. "Full privacy and everything. Thought you'd need some well deserved peace."  
"Well that's awfully nice of you." Ryan replied, running a hand through his hair.  
"Mad props to you for working food service. That shit ain't easy at all. Takes big balls to work as hard as you do."  
Ryan nodded, his cheeks heating. This was the most lucid he'd ever seen Geoff, devoid of a slur and scowl. His eyes were bright but tired, like he was alert but he'd lived through hell. His moustache, Ryan noticed, was styled and twirled. He sat comfortably, at ease in his own skin, which somehow seemed abnormal given Geoff's standing at work. Ryan felt almost honored.  
"--and lemme tell you, the alcohol is fucking phenomenal, no need to go home sober, am I right?"  
"I uh. Don't drink."  
"You don't?" Geoff looked Ryan up and down, seeing something the younger man couldn't. "Pity."

When they arrived, it seemed like the restaurant had cleared in their favor. Very few waitstaff seemed present and the pair was steered as far away from other patrons as possible. Their suite had a sliding door, revealing a cozy table set inside.  
"When you're ready, someone will be by to serve you." The host bowed his head before leaving.  
"This is fucking... This is legit." Ryan marveled, letting Geoff pull out his chair. "What do you do again?"  
"None of your concern, dear," Geoff replied with an air of mystery. "Order whatever the fuck you want, it's all free game-- wait! Wait. Don't order too much, there's something I want you to try. Order like. Enough."  
Ryan giggled to himself, his nose already buried in his menu. Foie gras, paté, goose confit, caviar, possibly five different kinds of truffles. The date with Gavin had been fancy but this was god tier.  
"Okay. I think. I think I'm ready."  
Geoff smiled, pressing a button on the tabletop. A minute later, a waiter slipped into the room, ready to take their order.  
"Alrighty, I'm gonna have a glass of the Glenfiddich to start and if you have something fancy but non-alcoholic, the gentleman will have that... Uhhh and then...."  
Ryan zoned out, watching Geoff order with mild interest. A part of his mind asked how the hell they'd gotten here, being wine and dined for the fifth time in two days, now by an older and richer man who found him weirdly fascinating. A darker part of his subconscious asked who the hell would be fascinated by him but Ryan tried his best to smother that tirade immediately.  
"--Aaaand that'll do it. Thanks!"  
Ryan snapped to his senses in time to thank the waiter. When he turned, Geoff was staring at him intently.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"... Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
"You."  
Ryan flushed, fingers drumming against the table. Geoff was intense. Far more intense than anyone he'd been with in a long time. Possibly ever.  
"So immuna spoil you here and send you home wanting another taste, is that right?"  
Ryan nodded slowly.  
"I guess so."  
"Sounds great."  
They chatted idly for the rest of the meal, though Ryan did most of the talking. Geoff was an avid interrogator and didn't allow Ryn a single question. All the barista managed to find out was that Geoff was originally from Alabama and had been married once, then subsequently divorced. Geoff, however, was finding a treasure trove. He learned that Ryan was from Alabama, a college graduate in computer programming who had a deeply rooted passion for coffee. Ryan's birthday was coming up in a little over a month, his favorite color was blue, he loved both cats and dogs, his favorite number was 24, and almost his entire immediate family's history.  
In between talk was food and Ryan savoured every taste. Geoff proudly showed off a plate of coffee-encrusted scallops that Ryan proclaimed were heavenly. They tucked into steak and seafood and a never-ending glass of some deliciously fruity drink. By the end of the meal, dessert polished off, Ryan was fit to burst.  
"That was incredible." Ryan huffed, laughing softly. "Thank you, Geoff."  
"Thank you, Ryan. Thanks for uh. Coming out with me."  
For the first time that night, Geoff blushed, fiddling with the end of his moustache. Ryan beamed, only to raise his hand and stifle a yawn.  
"Shall we? I think it's someone's bedtime." 

Multiple times, during the drive home, Ryan almost fell asleep. He could feel Geoff watching him but he wasn't bothered. When he started recognizing his own neighborhood, Ryan fished around the limo floor, finding the present he'd been saving until now.  
"I uh. Created a new blend using some beans I'd recently bought." Ryan passed over the package, sealed and labeled with care. "I roasted it and ground it by hand. When you brew it, it goes well with Irish creme which I know you like--"  
Ryan gasped as Geoff threw himself into the younger man's arms. Their lips crashed together, making Ryan cringe. He could feel his lip being caught between their teeth but a moment later, it didn't even matter. Geoff was kissing him. Geoff tasted like whiskey and smoke, warm and wet against his mouth. They kissed languidly until the limo slowed to a stop outside Ryan's apartment. Even then, Geoff's hands stayed anchored to Ryan's waist, squeezing the soft muscle there in time with his lips.  
"Geoff-- Geoff, I need to--" Ryan huffed, eyes fluttering shut as Geoff smothered him in kisses. When Ryan broke away, Geoff buried his face into his neck instead, nibbling and sucking passionately.  
"Come home with me," Geoff mumbled. His breath was heavy with alcohol. "I know I'm old but I'll treat you right, I can make you feel so good--"  
Ryan groaned, prying Geoff off of him.  
"Geoff, you aren't old. I'd love to come home with you but I've got work in the morning. I can't. Not this time. But maybe next time...?"  
Geoff looked put out, pouting like a kicked puppy. To ease his mind, Ryan ducked his head and sealed the older man's lips with a kiss. He traced the curve of his mouth with his tongue, hot and languid, before parting with a pop.  
"Text me?" Ryan breathed.  
"Y-yeah. You got i-it. Yes sir."  
At that, Ryan slipped out of the limo, stumbling into his apartment without looking back. He didn't even take of his shoes, collapsing face-first on the couch. He could still feel Geoff's lips on his own, feel the heat of his body between his thighs. At the same time, he imagined the others that way, picturing five different men kissing him senseless.  
Grabbing a pillow, Ryan buried his face in it. His nerves were on fire and his heart sang. He was smitten, wholly, entirely, completely.  
He was starting to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the RT/AH blog BUT I have an art blog over at drawy-things.tumblr.com if you wanna send me art prompts or say hi


	8. Dregs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter to keep y'all on your toes ;)

3:00am

 

Ryan woke up feeling like absolute shit.  
His stomach was churning, his skin sweaty and feverish. He summoned up enough strength to text Jon, begging him to take the morning shift. Miraculously, his co-worker replied immediately, promising he'd take over instead.

Jon: take the day off, im sure i can get someone to take the evening shift too

Me: sure?

Jon: yeah you havent been sick in a long time you need a day off

Me: thnx

Ryan passed out soon enough, falling back into a fitful sleep.

 

5:36am

 

Ryan was having a nightmare.  
He was stood in the middle of a judicial court, naked as the day he was born. Around him stood Geoff, Jack, Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin, though each of them were as tall as a house. They stared down at him with malice in their eyes. As much as Ryan wanted to cover his shame, he was frozen in place, sweat trickling down his back.  
"You skank!" Geoff roared, pointing an accusatory finger.  
"You absolute slut!" Gavin bellowed, banging his fist like a mighty gavel.  
"Traitor!"  
"Slime!"  
"Wretch!"  
"Whore!"  
"Liar!"  
"I'm sorry!" Ryan sobbed, falling to his knees. "I didn't know what else to do! I care about you all, I fell so hard!"  
They didn't seem to hear him, however, chanting and stamping their feet. The circle closed in tighter and tighter and the very air from Ryan's lungs seemed to be violently sucked out. He gasped for air, floundering on his hands and knees.  
Ryan woke with a jolt, tears stinging his eyes. He swallowed them back, breathing long and deep. He hadn't had such a vivid nightmare in such a long time. Coughing harshly, he threw himself out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower to its hottest setting, stepped inside, and let the burning spray pound against his skin. Fog filled his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He would've panicked but the heat and realness kept his grounded. When his skin was red as a lobster, he shut off the shower and stood, shivering and wet.  
It was time to stop running.


	9. Caffeinated

The next day  
8:55pm

Ryan threw back his third shot of espresso that night, hoping the caffeine would smother his nerves. He'd texted each man individually, asking them to meet him at the shop at closing. He decided the best course of action would be to confront all five suitors simultaneously. If he got rejected, it'd be like ripping off a band-aid; painful but swift. It would be strange seeing all of them in a room together. For a brief moment, Ryan entertained the idea of a consensual agreement, 6 ways. Dreams were for another night, however, so he opted instead to finish up his sweeping.  
At 8:59pm on the dot, a rap came at the door.  
Outside was Michael, Jeremy, Gavin, Jack, and Geoff.  
Ryan gulped.  
Whipping out his keys and latching them onto one of his belt loops, Ryan effortlessly vaulted over the counter, making his way to the door. When he opened it, a wave of crisp Autumn air washed over him, cooling his burning face.  
"Evenin', Haywood!"  
"Hey, Ry."  
"Ryan!"  
"What the fuck is going on here?"  
"I canceled a meeting for this, I hope you know."  
"Gentleman!" Ryan held up his hands in surrender. "I promise. I will explain. Michael, this is Gavin, Jeremy, Jac--"  
"We already know each other."  
Ryan's eyes widened dramatically. He couldn't even bring himself to comment, the corner of his mouth quirking in a panicked grimace.  
"O-oh? Really now?"  
"Jeremy, Michael, and I went to high school together." Gavin explained.  
"Jack and I are super fucking old friends. And you already know Gavin works for me." Geoff added.  
"Jack is my neighbor!" Jeremy chimed in.  
"And Jeremy works with me to help coach my students sometimes." Michael replied.  
Ryan crossed his arms, feigning intrigue as his stomach flipped and twisted inside him. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating altogether, desperate to kill him immediately.   
"Soo why are we here?"  
Taking a deep breath, Ryan steeled himself. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.  
"I... Have been... Uh... Dating... All of you. Simultaneously. And I uhm. Wanted to set things right. I thought it'd be uh... Better to be rejected all at once rather than, y'know. Five times over."  
A variety of emotions ran over the crowd, mainly confusion and awe. Suddenly, Michael's voice broke the silence. His head dipped back as he cackled, sharp and loud.  
"I knew you were too hot a piece of ass for me to be the only one!" Michael guffawed. "I should've made a fucking bet with someone, I'd be rich."  
Realization washed over Jeremy. He twisted around, slugging a hard punch into Gavin's shoulder.  
"You fucker! This whole time, your 'blue-eyed angel' and my 'bae-rista' have been the same fucking person!" Jeremy whipped back to Ryan with a proud grin. "I'd never call anyone bae but the pun's too damn good to pass up."  
"Well I'm glad this secret crush of yours is someone I approve." Jack nudged Geoff playfully, getting a bashful grin in reply.  
"You guys... Aren't mad?" Ryan spoke up, hands trembling slightly.  
"I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling right now, if I'm gonna be honest." Geoff pursed his lips, wrinkling his nose in thought. The other men nodded on agreement. "We all know each other so... It's weird but also... Not?"  
"I don't think this changes anyone's feelings really." Gavin rubbed at his shoulder, trying his best to look pathetic.  
"Maybe... We could talk about this over a cup of coffee? At my place?"   
A roar went through the group, making Ryan flush. He laughed happily at the positive response, waving off his five admirers.  
"Lemme finish locking up first. This job is way too fucking valuable now to lose over bad work ethics."

The little crew talked well into the night, slung across Ryan's couch and nestled on the floor. There was less relationship talk than expected, mainly laughs and jokes and channel surfing in the background. Ryan kept the coffee coming, somehow able to appease five different flavor profiles with what he had in his cupboards. Every compliment came magnified by five-fold, making a burning blush crawl across Ryan's cheeks and down his back. It was almost 3am when everyone decided it was best to head home.  
"So... How's this gonna work?" Ryan toed at the edge of his carpet, watching the rest of the group shrug on jackets and slip on their shoes.  
"Well... We're all pretty good friends here." Gavin beamed.  
"And we're all adults. Well. Almost all of us." Jeremy continued, only to get a playful smack to the head.  
"We can. Y'know. Share. Responsibly." Geoff leaned against the wall, trying to be the picture of nonchalance.  
"So... I have five boyfriends. Who are all dating me. But not each other?"  
"Sure? Why not?"  
Ryan blinked rapidly. Not exactly his ultimate dream but it was a million times better than what the logical part of his mind expected. He rubbed at his eyes, scratching at his stubbled cheek.  
"I mean... If you guys are ok with it then sure?"  
The men cheered, immediately swooping in to smother Ryan in a massive bear hug. He laughed, only to swat them away after complaining that he couldn't breathe.  
"I call dibs on the first date!" Gavin piped up, waving his arm like a student in school.  
"Shotgun!" Michael called back, laughing at Jeremy's frustrated scowl.  
"We can figure out the logistics another time when we aren't all about to pass out!" Ryan chuckled, walking them all to the door. The air outside made him appreciate the familiar warmth of his apartment. "Go home and sleep, all of you!"  
"G' night, Ryan." Jack started, leaning through the group to press a soft kiss to the older man's cheek.  
"Me next, me next!" Gavin squeaked, shouldering his way closer to kiss Ryan's other cheek.  
"You stepped on my fucking foot, Gav." Jeremy huffed, cupping Ryan's waist as he kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Sweet dreams, Rye-bread." Michael hummed happily, kissing the tip of Ryan's nose.  
When they all had walked out the door, Geoff stood up straight, moving to follow after.  
"Crazy how things work out." Ryan spoke up, fists in his pockets. "I hope... I hope they can work out. I really like all of you and--"  
"Ohh don't you worry," Geoff smiled, small and affectionate. "I can see this working out too well."  
"Too well?"  
"As in we all go from dating you to we all date each other. Could you handle that?"  
"I've been fantasizing about it for months now." Ryan replied. His face hardened for a moment, looking deadly serious. "I don't really give a shit about labels, I just... Want to be with you guys."  
With a soft laugh, Geoff stepped closer. He wound an arm around Ryan's waist, clinging to his sweater as he dropped a loving kiss on the younger man's lips. It was chaste, barely skin deep, but Ryan could feel the passion just below the surface.  
"Keep in touch, Haywood." Geoff smiled, patting Ryan's cheek.   
"Will do, Mr.Ramsay."  
The door closed and Ryan was alone again.  
Only physically now.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support over the past year of writing this! I couldn't have done it without you!

One year later

Geoff wound up being right. Within a year (10 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days to be exact), what started out as a friendly grapple over one man evolved into a full blown 6-way relationship. The more any of them tried to explain it, the more convoluted it sounded. It was best to simply stick to the fundamental emotions and love that fueled the decision rather than the logistics.   
Geoff bought a house only a few blocks away from the café for all of them to live in together. Jeremy and Michael drove to the high school together, Ryan dropped Jack off at the flower shop, and Gavin always took a ride with Geoff to his office. It worked seamlessly, moreso than any of them intended, and soon enough, having six men in one relationship became an everyday familiarity.   
They woke up on weekends sprawled across multiple beds, waking up to warmth and companionship and hot mugs of perfectly brewed coffee. Grotesquely sweet acts of affection were commonplace, from chaste kisses to snuggling, reminders to eat, prompts to take a break, and everything in between.   
Their sex life became equally confusing but wonderful to say the least.  
On their one year anniversary of officially dating Ryan, the other men got together and planned a coffee themed party. The decorations had a coffee motif, they all hand roasted, ground, and brewed special blends, they have savory coffee snacks and delectable coffee sweets. Ryan got a little misty eyed at one point, though he never stopped denying it.  
It was messy and bizarre but nothing had ever felt more right.  
Ryan knew in his heart, late at night when he was surrounded by the men he loved and who loved him, that life was just as sweet as the coffee he loved to make.


End file.
